A Happily Ever Easter- One shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" "Noooo " He heard his wife groan from next to him as she was startled awake by the moving bed as well. "Sleep " "But mama !" He heard their son whine, bouncing on the bed a bit more. "The Easter Bunny came!" Future AU- and HAVE A HAPPY EASTER! (EVEN THO IM LATE XD)


"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Noooo~" He heard his wife groan from next to him as she was startled awake by the moving bed as well. "Sleep~"

"But mama~!" He heard their son whine, bouncing on the bed a bit more. "The Easter Bunny came!"

"Yeah!" Adrien opened an eye, and through his blurry vision he saw a mop of black hair making it's way towards them, crawling on their sheets. "You gotta come down and see it, mama, papa!"

"I got a basketball!" Tiny feet ran into their room, and Adrien sat up, much to Marinette's displeasure, to grab his glasses and put them on, allowing him to see his children. Their daughter, Emma, was holding up a brand-new basketball proudly in the air, wearing her AS Monaco Basket jersey pajamas, her black hair in it's normal braid and her green eyes beaming with utmost joy.

"You know, kids." Adrien lightly scolded, smiling. "You're not supposed to come in and wake us up unless you make breakfast for us."

"We did!" Hugo cheered happily, still jumping up and down on their bed. His blonde hair was in it's normal haphazard bed-head style. His green/blue eyes were shining innocently, stars in them as well.

"It was too heavy to carry in here!" His twin brother, Louis, whined. His arms were waving around, blue eyes matching his excited mood and his black hair, which was just as messy as Hugo's. "It was really _really_ heavy!"

"Alright, Alright." Adrien laughed. "Mama and I will be down to eat in a moment- go on, shoo!"

"Yay!" Hugo and Emma ran out of the room, Louis stomping out. Adrien smiled after them before looking down at his wife, who relaxed and looked ready to fall back asleep. He chuckled.

"Come on, milady."

"I don't want toooo~!" She groaned, grabbing her pillow and putting it over her head. "Why do our kids have to be early birds?"

"Come on, you find it just as adorable as I do, bugaboo." Adrien said, leaning down and removing the pillow from her face. Her bluebell eyes glared up at him, a pout on her lips as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"They could have let us wake up on our own." She grumbled, sitting up when Adrien rolled off the bed and over to their closet.

"What's the fun for them in that?" Adrien asked, grabbing the clothes that they had set aside for today and handing her pink dress and bunny ears to her when she walked over.

"You just like me dressed up as a bunny." Marinette accused.

"Yeah." Adrien winked at her. "I do." Marinette grumbled a bit and began to get dressed as Adrien pulled on his clothes as well. When they were done, they walked downstairs. Their twelve year old had clearly taken charge with making breakfast, seeing as a few slightly-burned pancakes were on the table, as well as randomly-placed plates and cups. Marinette and Adrien shared a look before they walked over and sat down to start eating.

Hugo and Louis then ran into the room, a stuffed bunny in one's hands and a box of easter kid tattoos in the other's hands.

"Mama, papa, Emma won't help us with getting these on!" Hugo explained.

"Can you?" Louis continued. "Please please please please please?"

"Of course." Marinette replied, smiling softly down at the two. "Let me just finish eating my pancake."

"Yay!" The twins smiled happily before rushing towards the bathroom.

"You know…" Plagg said, flying out and slightly grumpy with the bunny ears on his head. "They're probably going to be making a huge mess of it."

"I know." Marinette sighed as Tikki flew out as well. "How's Emma?"

"She's doing great!" Tikki replied happily. "She really liked the basketball, as well as all of the other things in her basket!"

"And did you like yours?"

"Of course!" Plagg replied. "Who could resist the heavenly smell of camembert?!"

"I'll go and call Alya and Nino about the Easter Egg Hunt." Adrien said, having finished eating. "Maybe Chloe and Nath will come this time."

"Maybe." Marinette admitted. "Last I heard they were planning on doing it with Nathaniel's family."

"Oh well." Adrien smiled and kissed Marinette's forehead. "You need to get your makeup done. You know they love it when you dress like this."

"Yeah, yeah." Marinette laughed. "After I help the twins with their tattoos."

"You know…" Adrien paused. "I've dreamed of this for so long…"

"Yeah…" Marinette sighed, reaching over to hug him. "If only your parents were still here."

"Past is past." Adrien smiled and hugged Marinette back. "I wouldn't have our life any other may."

"I wouldn't either, chaton." Marinette looked up, giggling as she booped his nose. "Come on, kitty. We can't keep them waiting."

"I'm right behind you, milady." Adrien replied, offering a hand to help her stand up, even though she didn't need it. "Always."

8639269752365629357237965263795792356236573295632

"ELIZA LADY LAHIFFE GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Uhhh…" Adrien blinked before coughing as a little girl shrieked, avoiding her mother's hands. "Do you need some help?"

"Eliza got into the eggs and is now on an official sugar high." Nino sighed, holding onto their toddler. The baby boy had his father's short brown hair and was being a little fussy, sucking on his binky and playing with his father's easter hat, which had bunny ears on it.

"Liza!" Hugo jumped up and down excitedly, grabbing a suddenly shy Louis's hand and dragging him towards the little girl. "Liza, we're here!"

"Hugo! Loui!" The little girl paused, amber eyes shining happily as her brown/red hair whipped around. She moved before her mother could get her, rushing over to the two boys who were only five months older than her. "You came, you came!"

"Of course we did!" Hugo said happily. "It's Easter!"

"Y-Yeah!" Louis said, fiddling with his hands and fixing his glasses.

"That's right!" The seven year-old nodded and grabbed Louis' hands. "I got new glasses for Easter! Come on, Louis, you have to see them, their so funny!"

"Liza, I'm not done!"

"Let it go, honey." Nino sighed, bouncing the tot on his hip as he placed a hand on Alya's shoulder, calming her down. "It's Easter, after all."

"Fine." Alya sighed and took the little boy from Nino. The boy giggled happily.

"Mommy!"

"How are you two?" Alya asked.

"Tired." Marinette replied instantly as Emma grabbed Nino's sleeve and tugged on it.

"What is it?" Nino asked, kneeling down.

"I can imagine." Alya continued, brushing some hair behind her ear. "I don't know how you do it with twins, of all the possible solutions."

"Just a little luck." Adrien said, sharing a knowing look with Marinette.

"Are you gonna be DJing?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you wanted to join?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Nino chuckled and stood up, giving Emma a light noogie. "I'm gonna take your daughter and have her help me set up the stand."

"Alright- have fun!" Adrien told them.

"You think Chloe's gonna be able to make it this year?" Alya asked.

"We doubt it." Marinette admitted. "They mentioned visiting Nathaniel's family this year."

"I still can't believe that they got together." Alya admitted, shaking her head.

"Chloe told me once that she hated Marinette all those years ago because Nathaniel liked her." Adrien admitted, shrugging. "I kinda always expected it to happen. It's more of a pleasant surprise how much she's changed over the years."

"I agree with you there." Alya laughed.

"It is a shock, but I'm glad that it happened." Marinette admitted. "Today is an important day after all."

"You know, Easter is such a weird time." Alya admitted, staring at them curiously. "You always mention how important this day was to you, and then you never say why."

Marinette and Adrien shared a look, smiling lovingly at each other.

"And that's a secret that we'll keep to the grave." Adrien admitted. Marinette laughed and booped his nose, but he quickly took advantage of it and kissed her hand.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Alya rolled her eyes. "I swear, you're sweeter than candy sometimes. Come on, you can drop your eggs off here."

802730857237572873570237752375823750823758027

 _ **BONUS: TWENTY YEARS AGO**_

982659723672365926395767923657962357

"You've never dyed eggs before?!" Alya asked, scandalized.

"No…" Adrien laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "I always made a mess of it when I was younger, so my parents started buying the plastic ones."

"Y-You should come over, Maman and Papa said that we would be dying eggs today- I-I'm sure that they'd like you to come over!"

"Really?" Adrien asked, and when Marinette nodded he smiled. "That's great! I'll be sure to tell Nathalie!"

8269865239632596356352

"Thanks for letting me dye eggs with you, Marinette." Adrien said as he carefully held four wrapped up eggs, walking towards the door with her. "It was really fun- I've never had such a blast!"

"Y-You know, you're welcome anytime." Marinette said, smiling. "Whenever you want to do something fun. Maman and Papa wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, Mairinette."

82639567356926356792

"Hey, milady!"

"About time you got here, Chat." Ladybug smiled as Chat Noir carefully landed beside her. "Happy Easter, kitty." She held out a cupcake that she had made earlier to him, and he took it happily.

"Why thank you!" Chat Noir said. Then he maneuvered his arms around carefully. "I dyed some eggs today with a friend and brought a few to eat before we started patrolling as well."

"Really?" Ladybug asked, curious as he pulled out an egg carefully from the wrapping he had around it.

"Here- this one's for you." He said. Ladybug accepted the egg, staring at it intently. Chat Noir didn't notice until he had pulled out the second one for her. "Ladybug? Is everything okay?"

"This is Adrien's." She replied automatically. "He dyed it with me and my family today."

…

…

…

…

"MARINETTE?!"

"A-ADRIEN?!"


End file.
